The Administrative Core (A) will coordinate and support all research activities of personnel in the UTSW- SLE-CORT. There are 4 Projects and 4 supporting Cores within the Program and these are distributed between faculty in the Division of Rheumatology, as well as the Center for Immunology at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas (UTSW), and at the Baylor Institute for Immunology Research (BUR), also in Dallas. Core A has three specific aims: 1. To provide leadership for the UTSW-SLE-CORT. Dr. Mohan will provide overall leadership for the Program, and Dr. Olsen will serve as Associate Director. They will lead CORT members to address and study the most significant problems in contemporary lupus research, including the Projects proposed in this CORT. Their roles will also be to participate in and coordinate weekly and monthly work in progress meetings of all CORT personnel and facilitate the publication and reporting of research results. 2. To manage the UTSW-SLE-CORT. Ms. Cheryl Bedford will direct the fiscal administration of the CORT and will oversee the distribution of funds to the Projects and Cores. She will oversee a variety of standard CORT administrative duties, including assistance with the preparation of progress reports, manuscripts, and scientific presentations. She will also assist with organizing the annual SAB meeting and provide general administrative assistance to CORT personnel. 3. To organize Scientific Advisory Board meetings. The scientific progress of the Program will be reviewed annually by a Scientific Advisory Board, which will evaluate the performance of individual funded projects and cores, as well as select the best pilot projects for future funding. The Administrative Core has already identified and recruited individuals to be included on the Scientific Advisory Board.